


Pavel's List of Insults

by orphan_account



Series: Piecing It Back Together [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bones lost it, M/M, Post-Break Up, i don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pavel helps Jim to Medical after finding him wandering the streets. He gains a new hero in the form of one Leonard "Bones" McCoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: My last name is Abrams or Roddenberry (hell I can't even spell Roddenberry right. I keep trying to put Roddenbreey) so I don't own Star Trek.
> 
>  
> 
> I almost re-wrote this because Bones gets real nasty in this one. Like really nasty. I'm surprised at him.

When Pavel found his wounded and dazed captain outside a bar, he’d assumed Jim had been mugged. Finding out that Spock and Jim broke up was hard for the Ensign to comprehend. He admired both men to the point of idolization and despite his tendency to play the field, he was hoping one day to settle into a relationship like Spock and Jim’s.

Pavel knew things would only get worse when he and the captain arrived at Starfleet medical. Doctor McCoy was working the evening and late night shift.

Sure enough, Leonard dragged the two into an exam room and locked the door. He didn’t say a word as he moved around them healing Jim’s hand.

When Leonard finished, he turned to Jim but Jim didn’t appear to want to share. Pavel didn’t particularly feel like sharing himself but Leonard was staring at him expectantly. He told the story of finding Jim and explained about the break up.

Leonard started cussing.

Pavel was tempted to try and stop Leonard from grabbing his communicator but Jim had started whimpering. At first Pavel thought he was whimpering in pain from his arm and turned to notify the doctor but soon the whimpering turned into weak whispers. 

“He’s gone, He’s gone, He’s gone. I’m going to be sick.” Jim whispered. Pavel wasn’t sure if it was the right or appropriate thing to do but he pulled his superior officer to his chest and started petting his hair.

Jim leaned into Pavel’s pets like an attention starved puppy. Pavel felt a little sick at seeing a man he so admired this low. It made him respect his captain even more.

McCoy finally managed to stop shaking with anger long enough to make a comm call to Spock.

When the call connected, Pavel could barely hear Spock ask if Jim made it to medical safely before Leonard’s fuse went off.

Pavel thought it was a beautiful tirade. So much so that he laid the Captain’s head in his lap and grabbed a padd to record the best insults Leonard McCoy let loose on the Vulcan.

“Look here you green blooded computer. James Tiberius Kirk is and always will be the best thing to ever happen to your miserable life. You’ll never find anything that even comes remotely close to replacing the man you’ve left in pieces on one of my biobeds. I have half a mind to come over there and pop a cap in your ass and I don’t even own a gun.” Leonard yelled.

Pavel was in awe of the doctor’s protectiveness. 

Leonard was nowhere near done. “I’m spitting mad right now Spock. I don’t think you even understand how much shit you’re in with me. I wanna go old south on your ass so bad right now, they’d hang people for looking at them funny. I’d quarter you in a heartbeat if you so much as breathed in Jim’s direction at this point.

“You may be a stuck up, self-important Ambassador’s son but you’re clearly too poor of the heart to pay any damn attention to the wonder you just let slip through your fingers. Never thought I’d say this to a Vulcan but you’re dumber than a sack of rocks. You hurt Jim like this ever again and I’ll shove my boot so far up your ass your grandchildren’ll taste the leather. Hippocratic Oath be dammed!” Leonard shouted.

Pavel winced when Spock tried to reply that it was highly unlikely his grandchildren would feel anything done to him.

“Shut up you emotionally constipated child, I’ll bend the law of the universe if I have to! If I see you again before this is fixed it’ll be too soon for me and too later for you. I’ll put you in a grave, if you don’t fix your damn mess soon, kid,” Leonard sneered. “I know how to make it an accident and how to hide the body if needed. You ain’t shit to me right now, kid. Pull your head out your ass before I have to do it for you. I promise I won’t be gentle.”

Leonard slammed the comm shut and turned to his audience. Pavel had his mouth hanging open. His eyes sparkled with hero-worship.

Jim started crying body-shaking sobs as he threw himself into Leonard’s arms. Pavel was impressed the doctor was able to hold the captain up as Jim wrapped his legs around Leonard waist.

“It’ll be okay, Jim,” Leonard whispered into Jim’s hair. “I’ll make it okay. You’ve got a crew behind you that’ll make it okay.”

Pavel perked up. “Yes, Keptian,” Pavel said rubbing a hand on Jim’s back, “we will be here for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes Bones. I wanted the words to be genuine so I just let Bones loose and typed what he was yelling. I was so shocked by what I had typed when I re-read it. Like Bones you're usually so sweet, what is this? I felt so bad I wanted to write Bones apologizing to Spock but when I put the two near each other after the make-up it didn't happen. Bones straight up isn't sorry and apparently Spock doesn't care that he's not sorry. On that note I edited a few sentence in My Bones weren't made for this Drama to make this fit a bit better. (On a side note: it was about the time I read Bones calling Spock a "kid" and "Child" that I remembered Spock's younger than him.)
> 
> Tldr: Idk with Bones, he's not sorry, I edited his other story to better fit this one.


End file.
